The Dragon's Captive
by StevenTheLost
Summary: I've never loved, been in love, nor have had anyone in love with me. Day after day... like a disease my desire consumes me and my thoughts... But if I have no one to receive this love of mine, then I will force them to be unable to love anyone but me. Slowly but surely... surely...
1. Day 1: Preparation

_** Jealous.**_

Shyvana was jealous, she realized. She was used to being ignored, being feared. She was used to being alone, but still she couldn't get rid of that feeling. She wanted a companion. Not just anyone, she wanted someone who didn't look at her with fear, who wasn't _**ever**_ going to leave her. This primal urge was clawing at her very soul, the need to have a mate. Not just any mate… she wanted a woman.

Some men were brave enough to face her, but all the woman couldn't even look at her. She was terrifying in their eyes, a beast. This awoken a dark desire inside her, to capture one of them and break them. If they wouldn't give her any love, then she would just _**take**_ their love. She imagined it all the time; with her strength, it wouldn't be too hard to kidnap one and tie them up. But they wouldn't be tied up in any regular way; their arms and legs bound, a rope would circle around their breasts, emphasizing them, and their lower regions would be bond in a provocative way as well. The rope would circle around their hips and be looped in a way that went down their ass and up their crotch. There would be a knot in front of it, of course so that every time they moved, it would rub in such a way…

But she couldn't kidnap a Demacian. Despite the looks she got, she was still grateful to them for giving her a place to live and an arena to thrive, the League of Legends, but every day, her dark wants became stronger and stronger. She thought of every single way imaginable to make someone her slave, someone who _**begged**_ to be with her and _**craved**_ her touch…

She then came to a solution. _Kidnap a Noxian._ This was perfect for her. She wouldn't be betraying the trust of the Demacians and she could fill out every single fantasy she had wanted. But it needed to be someone stubborn, because it would be so much more enjoyable watching them slowly lose their will until they become nothing more than a _**sex slave**_. Someone who wasn't stubborn and would give in too easily wouldn't satisfy her desire.

The answer as to "who" came, quite literally, to her.

On one particular evening, she saw a hooded figure walking the streets of Demacia, in a hurry. She thought it was very suspicious, so she followed the hooded figure all the way back to her house… Not because the figure had the curves of a woman and was all alone, just because she was suspicious, is what she convinced herself. Of course, if she was up to no good, then Shyvana could _**kidnap and punish**_ her for the sake of justice…

The house of the hooded woman was pretty secluded… it was farther away from all of the other houses and was surrounded by trees, like something you would see in a horror story, but not nearly as eerie looking. When the woman entered the house, Shyvana walked silently up to the house and peeked through the window on the door. The woman no longer had her hood on, revealing her identity.

When she saw who it was, Shyvana grinned, unable to contain her excitement at how perfect the situation was. A house secluded from society, and a Noxian woman… Whatever her reasons for being there, she was defiantly not welcome in Demacia, Shyvana thought, so she would be prepared for _**the consequences**_ of hiding here.

She didn't know why she was there, and she honestly didn't care. Shyvana knew that she would capture _**Katarina**_ and completely _**break her will…**_

* * *

Katarina, in the comfort of her hideout, sat down on the couch in the living room. She knew that she needed to keep a low profile, being in enemy territory, but even the events leading up to her being there had taken their toll.

_Still, for me to be working with a Demacian… Jarvan no less_, Katarina thought.

The events that had taken place at Kalamanda were revealed to have been orchestrated by the league itself. Faced with such a truth, both her and Jarvan became outraged to the point where they agreed to work together to bring these fact to life. After finding the evidence they needed, Jarvan needed to make preparations to announce their findings of the treachery the league had done. He had said it would take time to explain the situation to those he trusted, as well as sort out how they would go about telling all of the people, Demacian and Noxian alike, the truth.

_He said it would take a week or two. What a pain it is, having to avoid so many people and sit around doing nothing for that long. I have no choice, however. Such an act as purposefully causing war between Noxus and Demacia cannot be overlooked._

With that thought, she sighed as she continued to wait.

To wait, and wait, because it needed to be done.

* * *

"Welcome, how… can I help you?"

The store owner paused mid greeting, probably out of fear or surprise, as Shyvana entered her store. Her voice didn't falter however; it just paused for a short second.

"…This is a store for adult toys, right?" Shyvana asked, looking around in her stern look, but still showing some curiosity to her new environment.

"Yes. There should be a nice selection of items to enhance you and your partner's love life that can only be found here." The clerk said a matter-of-factly.

Shyvana gave a quick glance at the clerk and asked, "Aren't you afraid of me?"

"Well, I was a little surprised, but you came through the door just now, didn't you? You're a customer like anyone else, so why should I be afraid… right?"

Shyvana nodded, accepting her answer, and proceeded to move further into the store.

"Um, are you looking for anything in particular?" The clerk asked.

Shyvana turned to face the clerk, and stood in silence.

"…"

"…Are you ok?" The clerk asked.

"This is strange, I know what I want to do, but I'm not sure what I need to go about it…" Shyvana murmured aloud.

"Ah, I see. Well, what do you want to do with your partner then?" The clerk asked.

"Make her my sex slave." Shyvana said without flinching.

"I…I see. So is it an S&M fetish or something more along the lines of hypnotism fetish?"

"…Pardon?"

"…You don't know what I mean?"

"No, I don't"

The clerk made a slight chuckle at this, and then asked, "Do you want to completely dominate your partner through physical or mental means?"

"Physical, but what do you mean by mental?"

"Mental domination is when you have complete control over your partner's mind. When you have mental dominance over your partner, they will be unable to disobey you whatsoever and will be constantly aroused. They can't help but feel excited because of the power their partner has over their minds and they know they can only obey, which excites them further."

"That… actually sounds incredible, but can you really give anyone the power to do that?"

"You misunderstand. Naturally, there are some who have the power to control other people's minds, but most of us don't have that liberty. That's why hypnotism exists, as a way for anyone to gain mental dominance over their partner. The basic idea is that you use an object, a pendulum or crystal that distorts light, which catches your partner's eyes, making it easy to look at, and when you swing it in front of their eyes, they will follow it and slip into a deep trance. There's no powers involved, however, so how can such a thing happen? Simple, _**it's your partner that does all the work!**_ Their belief in the concept of hypnotism or in your powers in turn makes them relinquish all of their control willingly! Deep down, your partner's inner feelings of submission will be brought out without them feeling embarrassed and their desires to be dominated will put them in a deep, arousing trance where they can relinquish all control to their partner! It's such a wonderful outlet!"

Shyvana just stood in silence as the store clerk passionately went on with her explanation. When she finished, the clerk, realizing how she just preached a fetish full-heartedly to someone, turned beet red.

"I take it you like hypnotism." Shyvana guessed.

"Ah, no… I just, um, think it's wonderful that people can let their purest feelings for the other loose without any form of restraint. I don't have any preferences when it comes to the method as long as it enriches someone's love life." The clerk finished, blushing even more when she admitted that.

"…What's your name?" Shyvana asked, thinking this was the longest she spent talking to a person in a while.

"My name? It's Karla. I'm the owner of this store. Very nice to meet you, miss Shyvana." Karla said, still red but getting over her embarrassment.

"The owner, but aren't you a bit young to be running a store, especially this type?" Shyvana asked, unsurprised that her name was known without her introducing herself.

"Twenty is still acceptable I think. Besides, there isn't really any other store like this in town so I figured I could make a living from selling all of these wonderful things." Karla said.

"I suppose business must be good then, being the only store?"

"…"

"…"

"I have plenty of ropes, and how to guides on tying your partner as well as-"

"Are you really trying to change the subject by promoting your items?"

"I'm poor as dirt right now." Karla said while looking at the ground in a depressed state.

"Come to think of it, this store hasn't been around for too long, has it?"

"It took me almost all of my money to buy the store and stock. Looking back on it now, it was a little bit reckless."

"Well, what's done is done. What were you trying to sell me again?"

"Cured rope, how to tie your partner books, handcuffs, collars, whips, chains, gags, masks-"

"That's a lot of things."

"-piercings and needles, body lotion, aphrodisiacs-"

"Stop, I think I get it. How much is the rope and how-to book?"

"There's more than one of the how to books and I need to know how long you want the rope."

"Give me what you think is appropriate for getting started."

Karla nodded and made her way around the counter to the shelves. She walked to the respective sections of shelves and came back with a rope and two books.

"These two books are good for starting out with a few basic ways of tying as well as some recommendations for other books if you like a specific way of tying your partner." Karla stated.

Shyvana glanced at the books titles briefly before saying, "How much is it all together?"

"The rope is one silver and the two books individually are 15 bronze per book. It comes to 1 silver and 30 bronze coins." Karla explained.

"Hmm, isn't the rope a bit expensive?" Shyvana asked.

"I chose the one that would last the longest and it's a decent length. If you want something cheaper though, I can grab another one for you."

"No, that's fine. I'll take what you recommended."

Karla walked behind the counter, placing the items on it, while Shyvana put the total amount of money on the counter. Once Karla took the money, Shyvana grabbed her items.

"Thanks for your purchase, please come again." Karla said in a professionally warming way.

"Hmm, I might just do that." Shyvana said, walking out of the store.


	2. Day 2: Bound

Katarina looked outside the window, lowering her guard from being in the comfort of her hideout. It was a very quiet and dreary place which she had to stay in; it was so far out of the way that no one would ever bother to wander there. It was a perfect place for her to stay, but it was…

"…Boring."

She knew she needed to take as little risks as possible to be found out before the announcement, but it was one of the most difficult things, having to stay there for such a long time. If it was an assassination, she was a patient as she was deadly, but when the ends didn't end with her blades at the edge of someone throat…

Unable to take it anymore, she grabbed the restraining clothes that covered her well and left through the door.

* * *

Shyvana watched as Katarina slid out through the front door, unaware of her presence. She wasn't found of hiding, but she knew it would be well worth the wait. She had chosen the brush that provided the least amount of vision, as she wasn't good at being stealthy and her prey was a trained assassin. She simply hid behind the bush with her rope and waited to hear that front door open. When it did, she peered up cautiously to the sight before her.

She knew she needed to wait for her to get near enough so that she could grab her; overwhelming Katarina once she was in her grasp would be all too easy. She took the necessary precaution, and put her head back in cover of the brush, as she relied on her ears to know when the time was right to pounce.

The soft crunching of leaves was getting closer and closer and Shyvana's heart began to pound; not out of fear, but of excitement and anticipation. She knew she was about to obtain what her heart desired. The things she would do to Katarina, the things she would make Katarina do… _**and the things Katarina would come to do willingly for her…**_

Those leaves that crushed under the weight of Katarina's feet were deafening. She waited for a few more seconds… and then acted.

She lept from the brushes, revealing her presence to her prey. Katarina had no time to react, as they were only inches apart from each other when she had charged at her and she had no idea that Shyvana was there. Shyvana tackled her to the ground easily as she began to bind her arms with the rope.

"Get off me!" Katarina yelled, struggling to no avail.

Her pitiful attempts at resisting were… _**exciting**_. Shyvana's strength was never met with any resistance, even though it was obvious Katarina was putting strength into her efforts to break free. She was so weak, like a helpless little animal, yet she yelled and clawed as much as she could… _clawed_, Shyvana pondered the word as though it had a nice ring to it.

"Like a cute little kitty cat I can have all to myself…" Shyvana murmured in a hushed tone, tightening the rope around Katarina's hands so they would stop moving around.

"Ahh! Stop, I'm not doing anything wrong" Katarina yelled, her voice changed slightly at the sudden tightness around her wrists.

"And I'm not tying you up right now. Nice to know", Shyvana responded half-heartedly, more focused on bringing the rope down to her legs.

"I'm here because of private official business that Jarvan the 4th approved!"

"Mhm", Shyvana nodded absentmindedly, getting Katarina's feet bound as she moved upwards…

"No, I'm telling th-Eep!?" Katarina yelped in response to the sudden sensation.

Shyvana had moved the rope down Katarina's shoulders in between her breasts. She then tied a knot and moved the rope between her crotch and her ass.

"Wh-Wh-_**What the hell are you doing!?**_" Katarina yelled, becoming flustered at the unexpected way she was being tied.

"Hmm? I'm tying you up of course." Shyvana replied as-a-matter-of-factly while continuing to loop the rope around Katarina's most sensitive areas.

"Y-yeah but why in this way… No wait, I shouldn't even be-Wah!?"

Katarina squirmed a little as she started to become restless again, causing the knot to dig into her womanhood.

"See, Isn't the best way to make sure a prisoner doesn't move?" Shyvana asked in a joking tone, enjoying the sight of Katarina's distress.

"W-well, I knew Demacians were different, but to capture someone in this way…" Katarina mumbled, looking down at Shyvana's handiwork. She appeared to have completely misunderstood Shyvana's words as a Demacian's way of thinking.

"I should be clear about this so there's no misunderstandings-", Shyvana said as she looped the rope over and under Katarina's bust, "But I'm not capturing you for Demacia. I'm capturing you for myself."

Katarina looked at Shyvana, confused and asked, "What are you saying…?"

Shyvana tightened the rope and Katarina let out a strained sigh, mixed with something pleasant sounding, and stared down at her. She saw her, confused, but still resilient, even though she was unable to resist her strength. She knew that what was in front of her now would be completely changed… moulded into something of her liking. As that thought sent shivers down Shyvana's spine, she answered the question, setting into motion something she couldn't stop.

"You… are going to be my sex slave whether you want to or not…"

* * *

Katarina kept yelling at her, asking pointless questions as she was dragged back to the hideout she had just recently left. She tried to futilely struggle, but every time she did, the knot near her lower regions only rubbed just as hard as she was trying to loosen the ropes. She had no way of resisting left except her voice, so she continued to yell on deaf ears as she was carried to the basement of her hideout.

"If this isn't an arrest, then you're committing a crime-"

"What a model citizen of Demacia you are, informing others of their crimes. Would you prefer to be arrested?" Shyvana asked, calling her bluff.

"My being here was approved by Jarvan-"

"So if I bring you in, then naturally the local officers will clear up this misunderstanding?"

Katarina bit her tongue in frustration. Her being there was a secret known to Jarvan and whoever he confided in with this important matter. There wasn't any way for any low ranking officer to know about it and even if she was saved by Jarvan, it would taint his influence before he would have the chance to bring the truth of Kalamanda to light. She had no choice but to keep silent and endure what was coming.

"Much better, I'd prefer things other than complaints to come out of your mouth." Shyvana said.

"…Like what?" Katarina asked, worried by the odd actions of Shyvana.

"Many things" Shyvana responded vaguely.

The basement had a bed tucked away in the rightmost corner where Katarina slept in the comfort of darkness. There were no windows and much of it was a vast space with nothing but a rug and candles.

"Not the type of place I'd imagine a princess would sleep." Shyvana noted, putting Katarina on the ground as she lit a candle.

"I didn't imagine you were a pervert, but reality is stranger than fiction." Katarina joked weakly, accepting she had no escape at the moment.

Shyvana didn't respond. Instead, she walked over to Katarina and untied parts of the rope.

"Change your mind?" Katarina asked, sounding hopeful.

Still focusing on the rope, Shyvana took the slack she had just made and started tying the rope again. Katarina let out a soft sigh as Shyvana tightened the rope again and made it take another shape. When she was finished, she grabbed the cloak Katarina was wearing and tore it off piece by piece.

"Hey! What are you-"

"I'm getting impatient and this is in the way. I don't want it to cover your body." Shyvana said, honestly voicing what she wanted.

"You're going to let me keep my other clothes though… right?" Katarina asked.

"You're going to take them off yourself." Shyvana stated.

"No I'm not."

"Yes you will, just not now."

Leaving her no room to ask what she meant, Shyvana walked away from Katarina and went upstairs. Alone with nothing but a candle lighting the barren basement, Katarina decided to crawl to where the flame was so she could attempt to burn the rope. When she started to move though, the knot that was even tighter than before, rubbed her crotch hard. She let out a loud moan, as she had moved in one quick motion before her body registered the sensation.

"This… damn knot…!"

She moved again, but the knot dug into her pussy, eating at her resolve. Not only that, but she started to notice the tightness around her breasts and hips. She couldn't see herself well, but it was almost as though she could _**feel**_ her entire womanly figure… and it was sexy…

Shaking her head to snap herself out of it, she moved again, but the rope continued to pleasure her and she couldn't stop thinking about how she started to feel good from it. The rope traced along every crevice and she could feel how slim her waistline was, how feminine her ass was and how wonderfully beautiful her chest area stuck out…

She collapsed to the floor, taking a break to catch her breath. _After all of that… I have to be close to the candle now_ she thought, preparing to get up to her knees and put the rope to the flame. When she got to her knees though, ignoring the rubbing to focus on what was in front of her…

"…Are you fucking kidding me? This is a joke… right?" Katarina cursed, losing her composure at what she saw.

The candlestick was just as far as it was when she started, even though she was sure she made some distance. She laid back down on the floor and ditched the crawling for a much more appealing idea. She tried rolling her body towards the flame, but even then the rope painfully tugged at her most sensitive areas.

"Ow, what the hell!? Why did it start hurting!?" Katarina yelled in frustration.

It wasn't like when she was crawling. The sideways movement bent her chest one way and the knot felt as though it were trying to rip her pussy to the left.

_I made some distance, but I can't do that for long… not to mention I don't know when she'll be back… I can try crawling again, after all it's much more pleasant than rolling and it's not like I'm not moving at all…_ Katarina thought.

She started crawling again. The pain she experienced just moments earlier was washed away by the pleasure that flooded over her nerves. Every inch she moved she became more aware of her body and how much it craved this feeling… She had started to think about how she never pleasured herself, how much she denied these feelings, this need for a release from the real world…

She continued to crawl, continuing to feed her addiction to that moment. She knew she was wet, but she still continued to crawl for… _Hmm_ , she pondered what she was forgetting, but she didn't think too hard, as she wanted to feel _**more**_…

She stretched her body out as much as possible, and as the knot rubbed her pussy another time, she felt her nipples become erect, trying to burst out through her clothes.

"Mmm…"

She was _**sexy**_… she never knew how sexy she was, but everywhere the rope touched felt like it squeezed the feminine sex appeal out from her pores. She was horny from just how sexy she was… She had no doubt she could get anyone to fuck her. She also had no doubt that she _**wanted**_ to be fucked, god she was so hot right now…

"Do you need help?"

Shyvana had returned, or was she always there? Katarina hadn't noticed, and didn't care. She was practically leaking her love juice from her crotch from the need to be satisfied. She nodded in response to Shyvana's question. Shyvana then grabbed the candle and placed it in front of her. Katarina shook her head in sexual frustration.

"No, you don't need help to escape? What on earth do you need help for", Shyvana asked, feigning innocence.

"Y-you know, you have to with eyes like that…" Katarina said, looking directly at the lust displayed on Shyvana's face.

"Beg" Shyvana ordered sternly, no longer taking a joking tone.

Katarina's entire core shuddered when she heard the growl in Shyvana's voice. She was horny, and the key to her release was in the hands of her captor… She was doomed to fail the moment the order was directed to her.

"P-please… fuck me…" Katarina said in a small voice.

"Louder." Shyvana commanded, not budging an inch.

"Please fuck me!" Katarina yelled, almost as though she were ordering Shyvana herself.

"Seems like you still don't know your position" Shyvana said, taking a disliking to the tone Katarina took.

"What the hell, you want it anyways, don't you!? That's why you tied me up and took me-"

"I've had enough for today. I'm going home." Shyvana said, abruptly.

Katarina went quiet and stared up at her. "…T-that's it?"

"You still need time to know your role. I'm sure staying in this basement for an entire day and night till my return will make you know your place." Shyvana said, taking the candle and starting to walk upstairs.

"Wait, no! Don't leave me like this! Not for an entire-"

Shyvana paid no heed to her begging at that moment. She was surprised that the rope had such an effect on Katarina, but she still had a will of her own… to some degree. She also knew that if the rope had such an effect on her and if she left her alone without any ways to completely satisfy herself, then she would most likely do _**anything**_ to make Shyvana stay.

Completely up the stairs, Shyvana put out the candle and placed it on a near table. She then went out the door and locked it with the keys she procured from Katarina's person. As she walked away from the house she thought to herself.

_How far can I corrupt her in a week?_


End file.
